


You're A Cherry Blossom (You're About To Bloom)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth lose their virginity to each other.





	You're A Cherry Blossom (You're About To Bloom)

“Come on, Dean! I don’t want to graduate with my virginity! Prom fucking sucked and not in the way I wanted.” Seth flops back onto his bed dramatically, looking up at Dean.

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Seth.” Dean says with a sigh, pulling his legs away from Seth, tucking them under himself as he turns the page in his book.

“Why not? I know you’ve slept with dudes before, so you’re not straight.” Seth sits up and scoots closer to Dean.

“I never said I was.” Dean comments mildly.

“So just fuck me!” Seth whines, biting Dean’s shoulder in irritation.

“No.” Dean says, turning the page again.

“Why not? Am I not hot enough for you? I’ve seen you looking before when you thought I wouldn’t see you.” Seth says slyly. 

“You’re plenty hot, but I’m still not going to fuck you.” Dean pushes Seth away from him.

Seth snatches the book out of Dean’s hands and tosses it across the room. He ignores Dean’s yelped protest and climbs into his lap, pushing Dean back against the pillows. He leans down and kisses Dean roughly, teeth nipping at his lips. 

Dean hesitates for a moment and then he’s kissing Seth back. This is really all he wants, Seth warm and solid in his lap, kissing him, fingers in his hair. But he can’t have this. He doesn’t deserve Seth and he certainly doesn’t deserve to be Seth’s first.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, face flushed and pulls back. “We can’t do this.”

Seth grinds his hips against Dean, pushing their arousals against each other. “Give me one good reason why we can’t.”

“Because you deserve better than me. Come on, get up.” Dean pushes at Seth’s chest, avoiding his eyes.

Seth frowns. “Is that what you think? Dean, you’re my best friend. I’m asking you to do this for me. So please, do it.”

“You’re asking me as a last resort and we both know it. Don’t try that shit on me, Rollins.” Dean’s getting frustrated now.

“You’re not a last resort!” Seth protests, but it sounds weak even to his ears.

“I’m not doing it.” Dean shakes his head, finally managing to get out from under Seth. He shoves his feet into his boots and picks up his backpack from the floor. 

“You’re leaving?” Seth asks, crawling to the foot of the bed.

“I can’t be here right now.” Dean says, opening the door.

Seth’s up and off the bed, shutting the door and turning Dean around to face him. “You can’t leave." 

"Why not?” Dean asks, impatient.

“Why won’t you sleep with me?” Seth stares Dean down.

“Because I have my reasons.” Dean snaps, pushing Seth back a little.

“Tell me then!” Seth pushes him back against the door.

“You think I’ve slept with all of these people, chicks and dudes, and I haven’t! It’s never gone farther than making out! I’ve never slept with anyone!” Dean says, voice rising.

Seth takes a step back from him, staring at him in shock. “You mean, you’re still a virgin?”

Dean’s face flushes. “Yeah.”

Seth cups Dean’s face. “Please.”

Dean looks at him for a long moment and then nods slowly. Seth smiles brightly at him before leaning in and kissing him softly, keeping it slow.

Seth guides Dean back to the bed, gently pushing him down and crawling onto top of him, kissing him again. He drags his mouth across Dean’s jawline and down his neck, sucking random marks into the skin there. Dean moans underneath him, running his hands up and down Seth’s back. 

“Do you have…stuff?” Dean asks, turning his head slightly to nose at Seth’s hair.

“Yeah.” Seth says, breathless. He sits up, straddling Dean, and leans over to his nightstand, rummaging in the drawer for a moment before he comes back, kissing Dean again.

They strip each other, hands running over bare skin. They trade kisses for a while, Seth still on top of Dean. Ever so often, their bare cocks brush against each other and they gasp. 

“Please, Seth.” Dean moans, fumbling for the bottle of lube and pressing it into Seth’s hands.

“You want me to…” Seth trails off, sitting up on Dean’s hips and looking down at him.

“Unless you don’t want to.” Dean bites his lip.

Seth leans down to kiss him again. Dean moans into the kiss, arching up against Seth. 

Seth pulls away and spreads Dean’s legs, stroking his fingers over Dean’s cock. He opens the tube of lube and slicks up his fingers. He gently presses one into Dean, pushing into him slowly. 

Dean tries to relax, but it’s a weird sensation and not one he’s entirely sure he likes until Seth changes the angle and then he’s seeing stars. “Do that again.”

Seth smirks and adds another finger, hitting that spot inside of Dean again. He pulls his fingers out and puts on the condom, slicking himself up again before pushing slowly into Dean. 

Dean winces in pain and Seth stops, halfway into him. “You okay?”

“Just keep going.” Dean grunts out.

Finally, Seth’s inside of him and he pauses, letting Dean get used to the feeling of being stretched and full. 

“Move.” Dean grits out.

“You sure?” Seth asks, smoothing a hand down Dean’s side.

“Yeah, fuck me.” Dean huffs out, looking up at Seth.

Seth begins to thrust into Dean fast, fucking into that tight heat. It’s over way too fast, Dean reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock as he strokes himself in time to Seth’s thrusts. It doesn’t take him long to come, clenching down around Seth. Seth moans and comes right after him, feeling Dean get tighter around his cock.

Seth carefully eases out of Dean and throws the condom away. He curls up against Dean, throwing his arm across his waist.

“You okay?” Seth asks, kissing Dean’s shoulder.

“A little sore, but I’ll live.” Dean mutters.

“Is this going to happen again?” Seth asks after a moment.

“If you want it too.” Dean says, turning to look at Seth.

“I do.” Seth smiles, kissing Dean again.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
